The Second Time Around
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: The Winchester's return to a place they left behind. Can they let go a second time? Or will they even survive to make the choice? Hurt/Protective/Hero Dean and Sam. Sprinkled with angst. Sequel to Dean's Second Sight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Winchester's and Supernatural belong to those other people.

THE SECOND TIME AROUND

Sam sat at the bar nursing a beer at this point he was ready to get smashed and let the world fend for itself for a day, he was losing his compassion, hell he had lost everything but Dean so far, the women he loved his…..'Let's not go there' he sighed.

He had argued with Dean and had beaten his stubborn ass brother out the door for once.

Why didn't Dean ever get tired of hunting it was all he wanted to do and Sam was tired of it because no matter how many evil things they killed twenty more replaced each and every one.

Sam noticed the pretty brunette eyeing him at the end of the bar and he smiled at her. She smiled back and Sam thought what the hell his brother always found solace in one night stands well at least he used too not anymore since oh he didn't even want to think about her. Why couldn't he just this once? He sent a drink her way and she accepted it slowly Sam made his way towards her.

"Nothing else comes to mind but do you come here often." Sam grinned.

"A little better than what's you sign." The woman laughed.

"I almost went with that." Sam mocked shock.

"I might have worked for you." The woman cooed.

Sam smiled about to lay it on thick.

"What the hell are you doing hitting on my wife?" A loud deep voice came from behind Sam.

Sam almost laughed out loud thinking. 'Of course she's married of course she is.'

Dean could walk into a room with five thousand women all of them married but one and he would find the single lady in seconds. Dean could be a lot of things but he never helped women cheat on husbands.

Sam stood up to his full height and turned around to face the husband but not before glaring at the woman for flirting with him, she only smiled sheepishly. Sam guessed that she was one of those women that liked to stir her man up just to see if he still cared and Sam had been attracted to it like a moth to a flame.

The husband was no small man himself and he wasn't alone Sam sighed the last thing he wanted was to fight five guys not that he couldn't handle them with his training but they wouldn't fight fair and he'd have to hurt a couple of them and he'd end having to run from the police probably have to leave town the second he got back to the motel and then have to deal with a pissed off Dean. Again.

"She sure doesn't act married." Sam growled showing no fear what's so ever.

The men exchanged looks. They didn't expect this type of stand but they outnumbered the tall guy.

"So what are saying about her?" the man stepped forward.

"Do I really have to say it out loud?" Sam snickered.

The five men attacked him then but Sam had two of them out cold in seconds apparently the husband was used to bar fights as he punched Sam two swift punches to the face and one to the gut but Sam smiled sending him flying into a table breaking it with one solid upper cut.

Someone shouted. "Look out!" And Sam spun around and ducked a chair barely missing his face and then someone was shoved against his back. Sam spun again ready to swing but found himself facing Dean.

Sam was immediately filled with anger, almost thirty and his big brother still wanted to fight his battles for him. "What the hell Dean!"

"Are you ok Sammy?" Dean huffed reaching for him.

Sam shoved his brother away anger and alcohol infused.

Dean stared at him and Sam saw the flicker of hurt feelings pass through his brother's eyes quickly replaced by his own Winchester rage.

Sam watched the men run out of the bar wondering why just the mere presence of his brother would send them scampering. Now Sam was really pissed.

"Really Dean, when in the hell are you going to stop treating me like I'm eight? I'm a grown man fully capable of fighting for myself. I don't need you…." Sam didn't get to finish the sentence once they heard the sirens without a word they both ran for the door and kept running.

Sam didn't stop for blocks hiding in the shadows expecting Dean to be close but there was no Dean when he looked around. He figured Dean must have veered off in another direction mostly because he was pissed.

It was at that very minute that Sam realized that he left his phone on the bar where he had been sitting before the incident. He groaned, just how the hell was he supposed to get it back? Spotting a pay phone he figured what could he lose in calling the bar to see if they had found it, he had only defended himself.

Using directory assistance Sam was transferred to the number.

"The Tavern this is Justin how can I help you?"

"Justin I may have left my phone on the bar." Sam started.

"Oh hey man yeah I got to it before the police got here man I covered for you the best that I could since it wasn't your fault, so how is he?"

"How's who?" Sam asked confused.

"The other guy that saved your ass when Nick was about to stab you in the back the guy you called Dean, man he took like three thrusts for you dude!"

Sam's blood ran cold, Dean had been stabbed protecting him and he had acted like a total dick. "Justin I need my phone." Sam managed.

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there ASAP." Justin offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and groaned loudly it took him a minute to figure out where he was but he could still put it together. He had somehow made it back to the morel after a detour and started packing his things. He didn't bother with Sam's since his brother didn't need him anymore.

The pain in his back had him hugging porcelain and he stuffed towels behind himself sitting against the wall trying to stop the bleeding. The pain had gotten so bad that he had passed out.

He needed to leave before Sam got back; he saved Sam's life and Sam had pushed him away. Dean blinked back tears grumbling to himself about acting like a girl, yet he couldn't help it because right now the pain in his heart compared to the pain in his back, when had things gotten so screwed between them. They could act all they wanted but they had never really recovered from that time months ago. It was calling to them.

Dean pulled himself off the floor and everything spun, he found himself on his hands and knees panting so he crawled to the nearest bed and pulled himself up to sit back and catch his breath.

"Suck it up Dean." He lectured himself, he took some pills and then once again headed for the door holding onto the wall dragging his steps across the floor he didn't even realize the trail of blood that he was leaving behind.

He stopped at the door looking at Sam's duffel, a tear slid down his cheek as he closed the door. Sam didn't need him anymore, Dean didn't know how long he would be able to drive but he was going to get as far as he could.

He knew exactly where he wanted to die.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyone care to guess where that is?

Thanks for reading!


	2. WHERE HE BELONGS

WHERE HE BELONGS

Sam could barely keep himself still waiting for Justin to bring him his phone, he was biting his nails and pacing. "I have to find Dean." He muttered to himself. He was frustrated with his life and it was too easy to take it out on his brother, the brother that had tried to get him to stay behind but Sam didn't want to leave Dean alone.

A motorcycle came around a corner and pulled up close to him and Sam waited for Justin to pull off his helmet.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked putting his hand out for the phone.

Justin handed it to him. "Dude the police came back to ask more questions because they found Nick dead, he was stabbed but it looks as if he fell on his knife or something, they just wanted to make sure though.

Nick the guy who tried to stab Sam and had ended up stabbing Dean was dead. "Dean." Sam mumbled.

"Where is he?" Justin asked. "He has to be in bad shape." He pulled his own phone out of his pocket. "I recorded it because Naomi is always getting guys to flirt with her so that Nick will defend her honor; I was getting tired of it." He handed Sam his phone.

Sam stared at the small screen seeing the incident play out and seeing Dean not even hesitate to get in the way of his brother being stabbed. Sam's throat tightened up. He handed the phone back.

"Dean's my brother." Sam explained. "He has always had my back."

"That was intense dude. Most brothers don't do stuff like that."

'Dean wasn't and would never be like most brothers.' Sam thought. "Hey I've got to find him thanks for bringing me my phone." Sam patted him on the back.

"No worries dude, it was the least I could do." Justin revved up his motorcycle and sped away.

Sam stared at the phone in his hand, Justin's phone. Sam had lifted it so that Justin wouldn't get any ideas about showing the video around or posting it online. He sent the video to his own computer and then Sam put the phone on the road and proceeded to stomp the heck out of it to make it look as if it had been run over. He then attempted to call Dean but the calls went straight to voicemail. He began to run in the direction of the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had had to pull over to throw up twice and the pain it caused him had him trembling.

He was sitting behind the wheel taking deep breaths trying hard to focus; he had managed to drive for an hour now he only had three more to go. He took some more pills and felt a little grossed out that his blood had run down his back and soaked his shirts and jeans and as the old blood dried up and became tacky the fresh blood still oozed out but it had slowed.

"Maybe because you're running out." Dean groaned, he looked over at the empty passenger seat and felt an ache in his heart. He took a deep breath started up his baby and got back on the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam prayed that he would see the Impala parked in front of the motel but it wasn't there as he jogged up. He quickly unlocked the door with his card key and stepped into the room.

He gasped at the sight that met him, blood and lots of it everywhere. Sam felt his stomach flip as he searched the room and the bathroom. "Dean." He whispered when he saw the puddle of already congealing blood on the bathroom floor, the blood soaked towels.

"My God Dean." Sam said to the empty room, his brother had lost so much blood. Sam saw the bloody hand prints on the floor with streaks and Sam could only assume that Dean had had to crawl to the bed and sit where another pool of blood had soaked into the comforter. Sam then saw more bloody hand prints and steaks of blood all the way to the door.

Sam's eyes burned and he let out a frustrated screech between gritted teeth as he ran his fingers angrily through his hair and turned in a circle.

Why had he done this to his brother, the only person that gave a shit about him but Sam just wanted to be treated like the man that he was. Who in the hell was he trying to kid, he had had countless arguments about this over protection gig and Sam always got the same answer.

"It's my job Sammy." Sam heard his brother's voice clearly in his head and he needed to find Dean. It was then he noticed his brother's things were all gone and his heart beat faster. Dean had left him behind but why…Sam heard himself saying the words at the bar. "I don't need you." Sam had meant to say, "I don't need you to fight my fights Dean you have to let me stand up for myself." But he had only said, "I don't need you." Before they heard the sirens and that's what Dean's heart had grabbed onto.

My God Dean had tried to check him to make sure that he was ok when he was the one that had been stabbed and Sam had pushed him away.

Sam eyes filled with tears and he punched the wall in frustration. His brother was injured badly heading who knew where and believing that the brother that he loved more than himself didn't need him anymore.

Sam knew that on his own Dean wouldn't seek help and that scared him, he grabbed his things and headed out the door. Where would Dean go? His heart sped up, where would Dean go to die?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up he was parked on the side of the road, he had passed out. He was fading but now he wasn't far. He reached for his phone with trembling hands and dialed.

"What's up Dean?" Bobby's voice came over the line.

"Hey Bobby." Dean replied with as normal a voice as he could.

But Bobby had been around them nearly all their lives and knew when something was wrong. "Dean how bad is it, where are you?"

"I think I'm dying Bobby." Dean murmured.

"Dean stay with me where's Sam, is he hurt too?"

"Sam's fine I saved him but he doesn't need me anymore Bobby so I'm going to go where I should have never left, Bobby I hope you know what you mean to me old man, my old man." Dean's voice faded.

"Dean!" Bobby called out, he got no answer and the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana Winston sat on the edge of her bed fretting, her dog Reaper had been acting up for hours and she didn't know why but she did know when he acted like this something always happened. He wasn't trying to get outside but he wouldn't lie down pacing and whining looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone.

For Deana there was only one person that she prayed would come to her door every day since he had left but although there were times that she was sure he was close by she had not seen him again.

Reaper made her jump as he gave one sharp bark and bound out of the bedroom and down the stairs, heading for the front door. Deana was right behind him.

"Reaper what is it?" She breathed hard. She heard the thud outside the door and her heart raced. Reaper would never let her open the door if there was danger. She threw it open and faced he answered prayer.

"Dean!" She cried.

"Hey sweetheart." He said softly and pulled her into a kiss.

Oh how she had missed those lips and he had missed hers.

Deana threw her arms around him and he hissed in pain. She drew back from him.

"Dean what's wrong?" She asked in concern and then she looked at her hands which were now covered in blood. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry Deana I shouldn't have come here but I had to see you one last time." He panted wincing in pain he leaned hard against the door frame.

"Last time Dean please you're scaring me." Deana whispered reaching for him to help him inside.

Dean fell to his knees letting out an anguished cry of pain. Deana fell with him holding him as gently as she could she lowered him to her lap and Dean leaned back against her panting in pain.

"Deana what's wrong." Sadie's voice sounded from the stairs.

"It's Dean Sadie and he's hurt bad." Deana responded her voice trembling.

"Where's Sam is he hurt too?" Sadie ran to them.

"Sam's not here." Dean pushed out and now he really regretted leaving Sam behind, he was going to die without telling his brother goodbye.

Reaper barked and fussed, running in circles.

He latched onto Deana's hand. "Deana tell Sam I'm sorry for protecting him too much but it's all I've ever known he knows that I love him." Dean gently touched Deana's face brushing her tears away. "I shouldn't have left Deana I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you. I love …" Dean arched away from Deana screaming in pain his breathing hitched and he felt so cold. He was really dying. His breathing was slowing and he could see the edges of darkness. "Deana tell my son I love him." He went completely still.

"Dean!" Deana screamed over and over. His grip loosened on her hand. His eyes remained opened staring unfocused past Deana's own eyes and she felt her heart break and she held him tight and sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam broke every speed limit in the stolen car he was driving. He knew where Dean had gone ever since Bobby had called him in a panic.

Sam prayed hard that he wasn't too late but worry was eating him up because Bobby said that Dean sounded bad.

He had been trying to call Dean over and over again and just got his voicemail but still he tried again and this time it was answered.

"Dean!" He called out swerving.

"Sam its Sadie." She replied crying.

"Sadie is Dean there?"

Sam could here Reaper barking and whining and he could hear Deana crying saying Dean's name. "Sadie!"

"He's dead Sam Dean's dead."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana and Sadie were very well received. Thanks.

Thanks for reading!


	3. THE SPELL THAT BINDS

THE SPELL THAT BINDS

Sam nearly ran off the road as he heard the words from Sadie, Dean had gone to Deana to die.

"Sam?" He heard Sadie ask.

"I'm almost there Sadie." He managed to push out dropping the phone. His heart ached, his brother was dead and it was his fault but maybe he could still save him and Sam drove faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana held on to Dean she had no idea what to do but cry. She wanted to be wrong that he has just passed out but her searching fingers found no pulse and she cried harder. They tried CPR but got no response. His beautiful green eyes had lost their light and Deana couldn't find the courage to close them.

There was no way that she could move him not even with Sadie's help so she sat at the entrance of the house holding the man that she loved without life in her arms while their son slept soundly upstairs.

It made her angry and tore her up at the same time that Dean would never know his son, but he had told her to tell him that he loved him. She knew that Dean had known about her being pregnant hell she had concluded by his words to her before he left and his insistence that she move closer to town that he had planned it all out this way because she had told him how much she wanted to be a mom wanting someone to take care of to end her loneliness.

"Sam said that he was almost here." Sadie said softly behind her.

Deana nodded and she wondered why Dean had come without Sam and why Sam didn't help Dean. She had never felt such agony in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam parked the stolen car out of sight and ran towards Sadie's house he wasn't sure how long it has been since the phone call but he knew that any amount of time without oxygen to the brain was not good.

He stumbled to a stop when he saw Deana holding his brother and crying at the very entrance to her house and for a second he couldn't breathe, he could tell even from where he stood that Dean was not breathing and as he looked down he saw the bloody trail of Dean's route. Sam thinks how mad his brother must have been at the blood in his car and then Sam almost laughed hysterically because why is he thinking that when his brother is lying dead just a few feet away.

Sam snapped himself out of his reverie and bolted up the steps dropping to his knees besides Dean and taking his hand, the warmth long ago gone with all the blood loss.

Deana looked at Sam pleadingly.

"Dean hey dude if there is anyone that can cheat death it's you bro." Sam begged. "Please Dean I'm sorry." His voice cracked and he began to cry. Visions of another time filled his head seeing he brother torn to shreds before his very eyes and he remembered having to bury Dean and the unbelievable agony of looking at his brother's face one last time before covering the casket. How empty his life was without his brother at his side. How could he ever take him for granted? But he had and how was he supposed to fix that now?

Anger filled him and he jumped to his feet lifting Dean up in his arms he carried him to the living room and laid him on the sofa. He looked toward the ceiling and yelled. "You have to let him come back!"

Deana stood now covered in Dean's blood behind the sofa watching and praying.

Sam paced desperately trying to think of what to do and in anguish he fell besides Dean and sobbed uncontrollably into his brother's chest. "I didn't mean it Dean." He repeated over and over.

Sadie tried to comfort him and Deana.

Reaper was still raising a royal ruckus and he ran up the stairs, minutes later he returned with an amulet in his mouth. He jumped up to stand against Deana and she took the amulet.

Deana stared at the amulet and then at Reaper. "I'm not a witch Reaper."

Reaper growled at her and went to Dean's side and whimpered.

The amulet belonged to Deana's mother and she wore it until the day she died and had always told Deana that it was powerful and not to be toyed with. A memory flashed in Deana's mind of a time when she was a little girl and her dad had come home from a hunt injured badly. She remembered her mom sending her to her room but she had sneaked to see what was going on and found her mom holding her dad and sobbing. Now in hindsight she realized that her dad had died and somehow her mom had brought him back.

She remembered also her dad not talking to her mom for days after the incident and her mom telling him. "I will go to my grave with your silence if I must but I could not let you die today, maybe I was selfish to want to hold onto the man I love just a little longer." Her dad had forgiven her mom but he made her swear that she would never do it again and when her dad had died many years later her mom kept the promise even though it ended up killing her.

Deana stared at the amulet and she remembered watching what her mom had done and said. She hurriedly walked to Dean's side and pushed Sam aside as she kneeled close, she set the amulet over Dean's heart. She grabbed Dean's knife and slashed it across her palm dripping blood onto the amulet as Sam watched wide eyed. "Spirant vivere ortum." She began chanting over and over.

The amulet started to give off a glow.

Deana and Sam both fell to their ass as Dean sat bolt upright clutching his chest and gasping for air.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. NEVER THAT SIMPLE

NEVER THAT SIMPLE

Dean gasped for air and then fell weakly back against the sofa. He knew that he had died and now he was alive.

"Sam what did you do?" He rasped rolling his eyes toward his brother confusion as to why a brother who no longer needed him would bother to bring him back from the dead. Again.

"As much as I was thinking about it, it wasn't me." Sam muttered staring at Deana, he had unknowingly latched on to Dean's hand and his brother had yet to pull away.

Dean looked toward Deana. "Deana?"

Deana reached for her mother's amulet and stared at it with her mouth agape. "I'm not a witch." She muttered softly as if she were trying to convince herself. Reaper nuzzled her shoulder where she kneeled. "What did I do Reaper?"

Reaper woofed lightly and then licked Dean's face.

"Not the kiss I was looking for but ok." Dean huffed weakly. He was alive but still in a lot of pain.

Sam saw Dean wince and then he remembered that his brother had been stabbed three times; he started to push Dean over to look.

"Sam….." Dean began to protest.

"Shut up and roll over Dean." Sam said heavily.

Dean glared at him but did as he was told breathing hard.

Sam gasped at the wounds.

"Get him up to the room and I'll tend to that." Deana said already heading up the stairs to get what she needed.

Dean rolled back onto his back completely pale and breathless from the effort and Sam put out his hand.

Dean stared at it then up at his brother. "Wish you would make up you fucking mind." He growled.

Sam wanted to be mad but he was too glad that Dean was alive. "Dean you know damn well it's not what I meant." He motioned a hand around him. "This knowing this was here and we were off doing our own thing was getting to me man and I took it out on you the same fucking way you've done to me more than once."

Dean took Sam's hand forcefully and stood up. "Yeah maybe." Dean muttered unsure. "Umm Sam?"

"Yeah Dean." Sam asked softly.

"I kind of need more than a hand." Dean's eyes rolled and he fell against Sam hard.

Sam caught him and quickly threw him over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

Deana and Sadie were bustling around as Sam did his best to settle Dean onto the bed on his stomach and he worked Dean's blood soaked clothes off him. Reaper paced back and forth.

"Since I don't have the blood of the guy who did this to him I can't make the healing paste." Deana said worriedly. "But I think with the amulet and some blood rose powder and some blood from you Sam I can get him almost completely healed."

"What do you mean you think?" Sam asked.

"I repeat I'm not a witch, I am only going on things I remember seeing my mom do."

Reaper barked making everyone jump.

"Look Sam you need to go find the Impala and get all that blood outside and by the door cleaned up before someone sees it. I'm sure the car is a mess too." Deana sighed. "I'll take good care of him I promise."

Sam didn't want to leave but he knew that Deana was right. They didn't need anyone coming around being nosy. He quickly gave her the blood she needed from him.

"I'll come with you if you want Sam." Sadie said quietly.

Sam looked at her and smiled. He pulled her into a kiss. "God I missed you." He murmured putting his forehead against hers. "That's why all this mess started."

Sam and Sadie walked out the door. "Sammy should sleep through till morning." She called out to Deana.

Sam stopped and stared at her suddenly remembering that his son and Deans were there. He stumbled a bit flabbergasted.

"Sam are you ok?" Sadie asked touching his arm.

"I forgot….. I umm you named him Sam?" Sam said softly.

"Sam I'm sorry I forgot too. Yeah of course I named him Sam, what else was I supposed to name him?"

"I don't know I just thought that you would want to forget about me since I just walked away." Sam whispered.

"No one forgets a Winchester." Sadie murmured caressing Sam's face.

Sam smiled and took her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana worked her magic literally and the wounds began to heal on Dean slowly and it was going to take longer without the paste but at least he wouldn't have to endure reliving a bad memory.

Dean moaned softly and tried to turn.

"I don't think you should lie on your back just yet." Deana offered him patting him slightly.

"Deana?" Dean mumbled. "I'm really here?"

"Yes you are." She sighed.

"I'm naked did I miss something?"

"Not what you're thinking." Deana laughed, glad that Dean was able to make light.

"I need to turn over please."

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Deana helped him turn and Dean gasped turning pale as the pain sliced through him. "You're healing but it's going to take just a bit longer than usual."

"I'm a mess." Dean grimaced.

"I noticed I have a tub where you can clean up without worrying about falling over." Deana offered.

Dean smirked. "What man turns down a sponge bath from a woman?"

Deana laughed. "Not Dean Winchester that's for sure. Alright then let me go get what you need." She began to stand and Dean grabbed her wrist.

"First things first." He pulled her into a kiss. "God I missed you."

"Me too." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Dean started.

"Dean this can wait till your better ok, you died and that's still kind of freaking me out."

"That reminds me, what's the deal with me being alive. Please tell me there were no deals of any type." Dean tightened his grip on Deana's wrist.

Reaper gave a low growl.

"It was just my mother's amulet, Dean."

Dean stared at her and finally let go. "Coming back to life is never that simple Deana."

Reaper huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana helped Dean to the tub of warm water that she had gotten ready for him. "Think you can handle this while I go change the bed linens?"

Dean chuckled. "I have been bathing myself for thirty years."

"You know what I mean smart ass." Deana grinned.

"I'm good." Dean winced a grin back.

"Good and full of shit." Deana sighed and left Dean alone.

He just sat and soaked for a bit then slowly began to rub away the blood on his skin that he could see and when Deana returned she helped him with his back.

"What a time to be down." Dean mumbled.

"Two hours ago you were dead now you're worried about getting laid." Deana laughed but the sight of the healing stab wounds made her stomach churn.

Dean was about to make one of his snarky remarks when a baby cried and he felt the air go out of him.

"Dean, hey you alright?" Deana asked worriedly.

"Is that him?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Baby Dean." Deana murmured, getting up to check on him. "We'll wait until tomorrow for introductions ok?"

Dean only nodded trying to breathe as Deana walked out of the room, that was his son, his son just a few feet away and guilt wrenched through his gut. What kind of man was he to walk away from him the way he had? He wanted to be a dad so much but he had walked away and been in pain since. He breathed a stuttered sigh and closed his eyes.

"You did what you thought was best Dean." Deana spoke softly.

"Did I because isn't doing what's best not supposed to fuck you up so bad?" Dean groaned. "Is he ok?"

"Just having a bad dream, he usually sleeps through the night."

"Why would you name him after me?" He sighed.

"Well you are his father." Deana supplied.

"Didn't you just want to forget me?" Dean looked at her.

"Yeah like that's possible when I look in your eyes every day." Deana scoffed.

Dean reached out to caress her face where she knelt by the tub. "I can't believe I thought I was doing you a favor by making you a single mom." He sighed heavily.

"It was the greatest gift I have ever received." Deana murmured. "Now let's get you to bed before you pass out."

Dean smirked. "You gonna to take advantage of me?"

Deana blushed. "Can we get you healed first?"

"I guess." Dean pouted but he really didn't feel up to anything but sleep.

Deana helped Dean out of the tub and got him dried up while he leaned against wall grinning like a fool. He managed some pajama bottoms and opted to stay shirtless. Deana helped him back to the bed. She had put the softest comforters and sheets for him.

He got comfortable and closed his eyes for just a second, so he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Sadie had found the Impala parked in front a motel room, the very room that the brothers had stayed in when they met Deana and Sadie. Sam opened the car door preparing himself for the sight. It couldn't be much worse than the motel room they had left behind.

Sam was more than grateful that Dean had had the presence of mind to put a couple of old blankets on the seat so the cleanup was easy. The blood outside the house they had covered with dirt and the entrance to the house thankfully Dean had ended up on a throw rug so with that all done and knowing that Dean was in very capable hands, Sam led Sadie into the motel room after bypassing the lock and showed her how much he missed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana sat beside Dean on the bed and watched him sleep. He had literally been out like a light the second his head touched the pillow. He looked at peace for the time being but Deana couldn't stop thinking about how he had died.

She stared at the amulet. Why had her father gotten so mad at her mom when she used it on him? Dean words resounded in her head. "Coming back from the dead is never that simple."

She got comfortable next to Dean and drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean could hear the sweetest sound of laughter and he smiled. He loved the way babies laughed. Babies? His eyes flew open and he looked around. The room where he was in bed was awash with sunlight and Dean stifled a yawn.

Deana walked in smiling. "I thought sleeping beauty had all the dibs on sleeping forever."

"Beauty is the key word." Dean grinned, sitting up slowly against the head rest, not surprised to find Reaper next to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Can a grizzly bear get possessed?"

Reaper whined and jumped off the bed going out the door.

"You are incorrigible." Deana smiled. "Even Reaper thinks your jokes suck."

"I'm adorable that's what I am."

"You're a pain in the ass that's what you are." Sam said from the door.

Dean eyed him but remained silent.

Deana left them alone.

"Are you really going to be like that Dean?" Sam sighed and walked closer to his brother. "I'm sorry that you misunderstood what I was trying to get across to you I need you I will always need you but I'm not that little boy you have to protect constantly anymore."

"You're still my little brother." Dean murmured staring at his hands.

Sam sighed feeling his heart swell. He knew he was blessed to have a brother that cared about him so much. Enough to risk his life for him over and over, Sam just didn't like seeing Dean always hurt or near death. Still he knew Dean would never change no matter what because he had been taking care of his little brother since he was four.

"Tell you what bro; I'll let you protect me Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Sam smiled and sat beside Dean scooting next to him by the head board.

Dean grinned. "Throw in Sunday and you have a deal."

They both laughed sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine now." Dean sighed.

"But?"

"Sam you know as well as I do coming back from death always has consequences."

"Deana used the amulet, her blood and a couple of words in Latin that was it, she didn't go anywhere near any crossroads I was there."

"Come on Sam we've been hunter's damn near our whole lives can't you feel it?" Dean asked with a shiver.

Sam sensed the cold feeling hovering and he shuddered too. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but start researching Deana's family and the amulet, we'll figure it out." Dean said. "Then we'll be as prepared as we possibly can."

"So we're staying?" Sam asked hopeful.

"You got anywhere you need to be?"

"I'm already there." Sam sighed.

"Me too." Dean grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I have finally found it." A tall man with long black hair and blue eyes said wistfully.

"I can't believe she doesn't know how powerful it is." A beautiful black haired woman stepped up close to the man.

"Her parents tried to protect her by not telling her the truth afraid that she would be hunted." The man snickered. "Now she is hunted only not by hunters."

The man's lifted his hand in front of him toward a door that instantly glided open as he walked toward it. "Lydia my dear, when I get that amulet I will be the most powerful warlock and you will be by my side."

"Maven my sweet, the hunters are with them." Lydia offered.

Maven laughed. "They are mere humans and Deana has no idea how powerful she really is, she has no idea that's she's a witch, so I think it will be like taking candy from a baby. What the hell we'll take the baby too."

Sinister laughter filled the room as both figures turned to mist and vanished.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys meet their boys' next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	5. STOP AND SMELL THE ROSES ONE AT A TIME

STOP AND SMELL THE ROSES ONE AT A TIME

Dean and Sam sat talking and they both felt their breath leave their lungs when Deana and Sadie walked into the room carrying their sons.

It was an indescribable feeling of seeing your own flesh and blood for the first time up close. For so long Dean and Sam only had each other and now they were both dads and uncles. They actually had a family and it was intoxicating to say the least.

Both Dean and Sam eyes tear up as they look at one another for support both of them speechless.

"Thought you would enjoy some company before lunch." Deana said smiling. "Can you watch them while we get it ready?"

Neither Winchester spoke as the women set the babies down on the bed and walked out of the room.

It was strange that out of the two brother's Dean would have the most experience with kids. He had practically raised Sam even though he had been a mere child himself.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then the baby boys that sat between them looking around them their big eyes curious of the world around them, still so innocent.

Dean now could see why Deana had said that she had to look into his eyes every day. His son was his splitting image there was no denying this little wonder was his, not that he ever would.

Sam's little boy made instant memories of carrying Sam for the first time pop into his head. Memories that had faded were instantly brought back to Dean's mind seeing that his nephew was Baby Sammy all over again and he couldn't help but let his heart swell. He had a son and a nephew everything he could dream of in front of him and that filled him with dread because fate never allowed a Winchester happiness.

In the next moment he was filled with an unbelievable sense of protection and he could see on Sam's face that he was going through the same emotional inner battle and it was instantly sealed as their sons scooted toward them and grabbed their father's fingers and held tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean decided that they each needed to spend time with their sons on their own get to know them as sons then as nephews.

For Dean carrying his little one was second nature. Sam on the other hand looked terrified so Dean had to give him a quick lesson on how to carry a baby.

Sam lost some of the tension but he was none too thrilled when Dean left him with Little Sammy.

Dean made his way down the stairs carrying Little Dean like a pro and he headed to the kitchen.

Deana smiled when they entered because Dean was absolutely beaming with delight. Any signs of injury had been healed or just pushed aside knowing Dean.

"We're going for a walk outside." Dean announced, kissing Deana on the cheek.

"His stroller is in the hall closet." Deana offered.

"We don't need a stroller do we squeaker?" Dean asked the baby who sputtered out a mist of spit.

"How's Sam doing?" Sadie asked.

"You better check on him in a few minutes he looked as if he was going to start crying and I'm not talking about the baby either." Dean laughed.

"I'll come get you when lunch is ready." Deana said and gave Dean and the baby a quick peck.

Dean smiled and walked out the back door that led into a well-kept backyard with Reaper at his heels. There were tons of flowers everywhere especially roses.

"Looks like the ladies have green thumbs." Dean said approvingly. He surprised himself when he realized he was making a watering the plants and mowing the lawn schedule in his head. Could they really make this work? Could he really ignore the call of the open road? Could he really stop hunting?

Reaper barked at Dean and then disappeared around the front of the house as if knowing that he needed time alone with his son.

Baby Dean softly nudged his daddy with his head burying it into his neck with a loud sigh. Dean felt the prickles of tears in his eyes, if he ever needed a sign that he belonged that was it.

He walked around the garden pointing out the flowers he knew and telling the baby everything about landscaping while Baby Dean made his baby noises.

Dean felt great more alive and happy than he had in a long time and all it took was this little bundle of pure joy and love and the woman that he knew loved him more than he deserved.

Sam and Sammy joined him soon and his brother looked much more at ease as he too walked around pointing things out to his son. Dean watched a smile so wide he was sure that his face was going to be damaged.

If anyone deserved this life it was Sam. He deserved the apple pie life and to be a dad because although he was having a rocky start Dean knew that he would be an awesome dad. Sam had the gentleness for it.

Dean took both boys while Sam went to hunt down a blanket that they could sit on outside. The day was beautiful and they sat in the shade and played with their boys. The wonderful peal of laughter that they got from the babies was intoxicating and they couldn't remember a time when they had laughed and smiled so much in one day.

This was paradise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana and Sadie called out to the men and got no answer so they stepped outside to search. They stopped their eyes filling with tears.

Dean and Sam lay shoulder to shoulder on their backs sound asleep with their sons in their protective grasps also sleeping soundly on their daddy's chest, lulled to sleep by their strong heartbeats.

Reaper slept at their feet watching over them.

The women didn't disturb them; instead they took some pictures and let all the men get their rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's grumbling stomach brought him awake and he felt the slight weight on his chest and his grip tightened when he remembered who was there. He sighed deeply. He felt Sam stir beside him and he glanced at him, Sam smiled at him clearly happy, happier than Dean had seen him in a long time.

"How are we supposed to walk away from this Sammy?" Dean murmured.

"We don't." Sam answered immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally got to their lunch and Dean loved to see Sam trying to feed Sammy. Sam made faces at the creamy crap considered baby food.

Dean laughed. "This coming from the king of health foods."

"Hey what I eat doesn't look like literal crap." Sam moaned.

"No it just tastes like it." Dean grinned.

"How would you know, you haven't eaten a damn healthy thing in your entire life." Sam groused.

"Do I need to, look at the fantastic specimen that I am." Dean bragged flexing his arms muscles.

"Tell me that when your arteries are completely clogged."

"Um guys can you tone it down do you really want to teach the boys this?" Sadie said.

Dean and Sam grinned at each other.

"You had to ask." Deana said with a sigh.

While the moms cleaned up the little ones Sam began the research on Deana's family. He left to the library while Dean worked on the Impala.

"That's quite a beauty you have there." Dean heard behind him.

"Thanks." Dean said looking at the man standing there in a mechanic's uniform.

"I'm Ted Croft I own the garage across the street." He held his hand out to Dean.

Dean shook the man's hand firmly. "Dean Winchester."

"Dean as in Baby Dean?" Ted raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Dean said waiting for the barrage of questions.

"Deana said that you had been shipped off to Iran or someplace she took it really hard."

Dean didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Deana had had to lie about him.

"Do you have to leave again?"

"I'm waiting for orders." Dean sighed.

"Well do you want a job in the mean time?" Ted offered.

"A job?" Dean asked eyebrow raised.

"I have the best garage in the county but my best mechanic besides me just quit to elope and move to Montana and seeing that you have this beauty finally tuned I can tell you're a good mechanic so just offering."

"You're backed up huh?" Dean laughed.

"To the gills son." Ted laughed along. "Can't make any money if I can't get the cars back to the owners in due time.

"Tell you what Ted I'll gladly work for you until I find out what my next assignment is."

They shook hands again and just like that Dean had a job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam returned from the library finding Dean still under the hood of the Impala. Dean sensed him coming quickly stepped up to him and they both sputtered at the same time. "Dude you won't believe what happened?"

The looked at each other curiously and laughed. It was for sure that they spent too much time together.

As it turned out Sam had been offered a job at the library and he had accepted it, he waited for Dean to tear into him but was surprised when Dean admitted to having accepted a job offer too.

They both stood in wonder, all the signs that this was where they belonged blaring horns in their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks melted away and Dean and Sam went to work and came home to their family.

Dean had the garage completely caught up and Ted was paying him top dollar because he had snagged the best mechanic he had ever seen better than himself he admitted. Word of Dean's skills spread and people from miles around brought their cars to him, for Dean that was the ultimate ego boost of course he still had to do the occasional pool hustle just to stay in the game.

Sam loved his job at the library since he loved books and he was getting paid well also. Their lives were coming together which made them nervous as all hell.

Something was coming they could sense it like a bad rain storm.

It had taken Sam weeks to dig up all the information on Deana's family but he had a feeling that since Deana's mom was a witch she would have had to have had a spell book.

Dean and Sam went out to the old house to search on the pretense that they were going to get some parts for Ted in the next town.

They were experts in searching for hidden compartments and doors and it didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. Reina had been Deana's mother's name and she had had a spell book and kept a journal.

Sam glimpsed over it and he was floored at what he found.

"Dean you're not going to like this but Deana's a witch, her parents kept it from her to keep her from being hunted." Sam read more.

Dean leaned against the Impala shaking of course he would pick a witch to fall in love with and have a baby. She didn't know she really believed that she had escaped the family business.

"Crap." Sam mumbled.

"What Sam?"

"Her father was a hunter but he only became a hunter after his powers as a warlock were taken from him by another warlock." Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh fuck that means that Deana is a high priestess and she doesn't even know it!" Dean started to open the door to the Impala and he froze. He saw the figures on the hill watching them.

"Sam."

"Who are they?" Sam murmured grasping the spell book and the journal harder.

Dean's answer was a scream of pain as he dropped to his knees. The male figure on the hill held his hand toward them.

Sam watched in stunned horror as blood gushed from Dean's mouth and his brother gasped for air falling to his side. Sam started to move to his brother but he saw the other figure lift its hand toward him and Sam closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. THE AWAKENING

THE AWAKENING

Sam felt nothing and he opened his eyes, he looked at the figures dazed and suddenly realized that somehow the spell book was protecting him, he quickly grabbed Dean and he felt when whatever control that was on Dean broke.

His brother gasped and grabbed his stomach grimacing in pain but he was released.

"Deana!" Dean managed to push out.

Sam pulled him to feet and opened the passenger door to the Impala and pushed Dean in pushing the book into his brother's grasp as he made the run to the driver's side he felt a fast grasp of pain but he made it in and Dean having figured out that the book was helping them grabbed hold of Sam.

The figures vanished and Sam started the car and floored it sending rocks and dirt flying, he knew that Deana and Sadie were in danger and so were the boys.

Sam looked at Dean who was now unconscious in the passenger seat still holding the book and Sam for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She has been dead for years and her book is still protecting." Maven roared and he paced under a tree.

"I don't understand why you went after them while they had the book."

Maven glared at Lydia. "I wanted the book but it's protected." He hissed.

Lydia quickly lowered her eyes. "What now?"

"I want that amulet and that book." Maven said raising his hands and clapping them together hard as he recited words and the tree burst completely into flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaper ran back and forth in front of the door barking and whining he looked terrified which had Deana and Sadie scared since Dean and Sam were gone. The boys were crying.

Suddenly Reaper stopped in front of the door his fur standing on end and the deadliest growl Deana had ever heard from him rumbled from his throat. Deana froze passing Baby Dean to Sadie.

"Reaper?" Deana asked as she moved closer.

Reaper turned to look at her his eyes wild on her and he jumped on her knocking her down.

Sadie screamed.

"Take the boys and go!" Deana yelled as she struggled with the dog that had always protected her.

Sadie ran up the stairs and locked herself and the boys in her room. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sam.

"Sam!" She was able to yell before the door burst open hitting her and she fell to the floor unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was driving like a maniac he had to get back to the women, to their sons. His phone went off and he saw that it was Sadie and he quickly answered putting it on speaker so that he could drive and all he heard was her screaming his name and a loud crash, the boys crying.

Sounds of footsteps and voices reciting something in Latin came through the line and Sam's heart raced as he heard.

"If you want your boys then bring me the amulet." Sam could hear sounds still but the boys no longer cried.

Sam looked toward Dean who now sat wide eyed staring back at him, fury already taking hold.

"Drive faster Sam!"

Sam was glad to oblige.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana opened her eyes and instantly looked for Reaper. He was gone and the boys had stopped crying and she knew that was for once not a good thing. She sat up looking around.

She heard the Impala skidding to a stop outside and hard running footsteps of Dean and Sam crashing on the porch, they did not take the time to open the door crashing through it.

Dean looked around wide eyed and ran up the stairs with Sam at his heels. Deana knew that their sons were what occupied their minds and it occupied hers too only she was too scared to move to scared at what they would find upstairs.

The fact that they found nothing didn't ease her mind because that just meant her son was gone and losing him would be a million more times painful than anyone she had lost before.

Dean came back down the stairs and he had her up and was in her face in asking her a million things at once.

"I don't know." Was all that she could keep repeating, she was numb she didn't get what the hell was happening.

"Deana where's the amulet?" Dean yelled shaking her.

She reached for it around her neck and felt it.

"Deana where is it?"

"I just showed you." She yelled.

"There's nothing there." Dean growled.

Deana looked down seeing the amulet on her chest but apparently Dean couldn't see it. How was that possible?

Deana grabbed Dean's hand making him feel it and he gasped. "What the fuck?"

"Who took our son?" Deana asked him.

"I don't know but they want the amulet, that's why they took them because they couldn't see it on you." Dean groaned his heart about to beat out of chest. Whatever had been done to him was still making him weak. "Deana do you know what powers that amulet has?"

Deana looked at Dean confused. "It's powerful enough that someone is willing to kidnap children for it." She noticed then the spell book Dean held clutched in his hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Your old house, it was hidden in the closet in a hollow shelf."

"What would make you look for it?" Deana asked.

Dean looked at her hard. "I told you before playing with life and death always has a price." Dean growled.

"So you go behind my back to prove what, that my mom was a witch like I told you a million times!" Deana emotions were taking control of her.

"Deana I'm a hunter and I needed to make sure that Little Dean and Sam were safe, that you were safe." Dean seeing the anger and confusion in Deana's eyes tried to control his temper. "Your parents lied to you." He took her hand gently.

Deana stared opened mouth at him.

"They were trying to protect you by making you think that you weren't a witch, but you are and that's not all." Dean sighed.

"What?" Deana snapped.

"Your dad was a warlock who had his powers stripped, that's why he became a hunter."

Deana stumbled back wide eyed. "That means that I'm …."

"You're a high priestess." Dean finished for her.

A look of complete fury and understanding filled Deana's face and she touched the amulet saying words in Latin she held out her hand and the spell book flew into her grasp.

"Memento." She hissed and closed her eyes.

Dean and Sam having come back downstairs watched in stunned shock as the book flipped rapidly from page to page and glowed into Deana.

Everything stopped and Deana opened her eyes. "You wanted a witch now you have one." She called out.

Sadie appeared at the top of the stairs staring at Deana. "Because of you." She whispered.

Deana lifted her hand toward her. "Memento." She said.

Sadie blinked hard. "Reina?"

"I'm her daughter." Deana said evenly.

Sam watched in utter shock, he had felt bad for Dean finding out that the woman he had fallen in love with and had a child with was a full out witch and now he was being thrown the same hand. Sadie was part of it.

"Her mom was a witch too in my mom's coven, my mom went all out in protecting me erasing everyone's memories of being a witch, she couldn't erase mine fully though and I don't understand why."

"Because you were more powerful." Dean barely whispered.

Deana looked at him tilting her head slightly. "Are you still so in love with me now Dean?" She asked softly. "Now that I'm one of the things that you hunt?"

Sadie stepped next to her giving Sam the same look expecting an answer from him also.

"Don't make it like that Deana please." Dean pleaded. "You are the mother of my child whether or not you are a witch and I will always love you."

"Exactly." Sam added.

"I will kill for him Dean and I will kill for you." She stepped toward him kissing him gently on the lips.

Dean closed his eyes pressing his forehead to hers. "Deana." He whispered.

The house began to shake and the still open front door slammed closed a mist filled the room and suddenly Lydia stood in front of them.

"Give me the amulet." She demanded.

"Where are our sons?" Deana turned her furious gaze toward her.

"They are safe for now." Lydia laughed.

"Why are you here doesn't Maven have the balls to fight his own battles?" Deana circled her.

The smile left Lydia's face. "You have awakened." She tried to escape but Deana had her bound to the house with a few words.

"Tell me where our sons are and I'll let you live." Deana hissed lifting Lydia up into the air and flinging her into the wall.

"You may have remembered but you are still weak." Lydia scoffed raising her hand toward Deana.

Nothing happened and Deana smiled wickedly.

"Deana be careful." Dean stepped toward her only to feel a force between them.

She turned to look at him and she stepped close to him kissing him deeply and caressing his face. "This is all my fault, I am so sorry." She sighed her eyes filling with tears. "I love you so much Dean, find our sons and raise them well."

"Deana no!" Dean yelled trying to grab her but she put the force in between them again.

"This is not the life our son needs to live Dean."

"She's right Sam." Sadie added.

"Sadie please we can find them together and we'll fix it all somehow."

Lydia's help arrived in a surge of light as the house trembled. Dean stood ready to fight with Sam at his side.

Lydia now stood flanked by five others from her coven. "Let's see how strong you are now." Lydia laughed.

Deana and Sadie were both thrown across the room crashing into book shelves and in the next second Dean and Sam were thrown into a wall.

They lay dazed watching mouths agape as Deana and Sadie stood up together their eyes shining.

Latin flowed from their lips and Lydia looked at her helpers for back up.

Deana looked towards Dean. "Find our sons." She said lifting her hand.

Dean and Sam suddenly found themselves outside by the Impala, they watched as the house shook and they could hear the chants and things breaking.

Stubbornly they both ran forward to try to get back inside. Lydia's scream filled the air as she cried out to Maven who apparently wanted nothing to do with this little battle.

"Deana!" Dean screamed over and over as he kicked the door and pounded it with everything he could find.

The world exploded in around them. Glass shattered out in every direction and Dean and Sam were lifted into the air from the force. Dean crashed into the hood of the Impala breaking the windshield. Sam landed in a graceless heap just off to the side.

The house was engulfed in flames. Sam barely conscious struggled to his feet staring at the fire wiping blood from his face. He stumbled to Dean who laid spread eagle on the car blood pooling under him and long rivulets of crimson spreading out in different directions.

"Dean!" He yelled his heart racing, everything spinning, he could so see no rise and fall of his brother's chest and suddenly he couldn't breathe either.

The woman he loved his child, his nephew all taken from him and Dean was dying too. Pain more painful than anything he had ever felt filled him and he crumpled to the ground and waited to die.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh come on don't look at me like that. I am evil and I think Dean and Sam should hunt me down.

Thanks for reading!


	7. TRANSFERENCE

TRANSFERENCE

Bobby stood with tears in his eyes, he had been listed as the Winchester's next of kin and he had come running. He was left dazed at what he found not able to believe that his boys would end like this. They had been through too much endured things no human should have to endure and now they had truly lost it all.

He had seen them broken before but now it seemed that they were unfixable and Bobby had no idea what to do. They were heroes, saviors of this miserable world yet nothing ever saved them but each other.

His boys had been hurt before, been near death more times than he cared to remember. They didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve to be happy and then have it ripped from them like this.

The rain fell lightly, the sky dark and Dean and Sam sat shoulder to shoulder in the chairs. They were silent, unmoving bruised and battered torn in more ways than one. They had both left the hospital against medical advice, neither one of them should be mobile but they had endured so much. No one should be used to this kind of pain.

Dean's left wrist was in a brace because he had refused a cast for the break, he had over seventy stiches to close all the cuts that he had received. His face held a black eye and another stitched gash above his right eye; he had two cracked ribs and a swollen and bruised left knee.

Bobby had been told that when he was found by the neighbors who came running to help that he hadn't been breathing and the look Dean had held when he woke up told Bobby that he wished they had left him like that.

Sam had a gash on his head and was bruised everywhere he had escaped the breaks since he hadn't crashed into a car.

They were both broken in other ways and they leaned on each other now like they always did. They had not spoken a word in days and had not eaten hardly a thing. They exchanged glances and Bobby would see the tears flow quietly wordlessly they would comfort each other. Bobby hadn't seen them share a bed since they were kids but now they slept curled next to each other and that was if they got any sleep.

Now they sat in the rain the other people all held umbrellas but Dean and Sam just sat and got soaked, they didn't care about anything. Bobby couldn't take too much more of this but he understood how awful they had to feel, he remembered the agony of losing his wife especially since he had been the one to have to kill her.

The guilt in the boys' eyes told him they believed that they were to blame for Deana and Sadie's death, they hadn't done enough.

Silent tears flowed from their tired sad eyes as they watched the caskets being lowered into the ground.

The people had assumed that the babies had been killed too and Dean and Sam couldn't and wouldn't tell them different. Everyone looked at them sadly understanding or so they thought the depression these men were in, the line of people passed with condolences and Dean and Sam barely flinched.

They were invited to many places to eat but Bobby knew they wouldn't go and people understood as Bobby explained to dozens of faces that they really needed to rest.

He had to prod them to move and what seemed like a trance Sam helped Dean get up and walk to the Impala which Ted had fixed in record time for all of Dean's help.

Dean slipped into the passenger seat and Sam got behind him in the back as Bobby got behind the wheel. They were heading back to the motel where they were staying across town. Bobby had wanted to take them home but they had unfinished business, the two words Bobby had managed to get out of Sam.

Dean and Sam both stared out the windows as Bobby drove. They were thinking about the too little time they had had a family and their boys were still out there but where did they start, how did they take on a warlock?

"You boys really need to eat something." Bobby tried, he saw Dean sit straight up.

"Stop the car Bobby." Dean's rough unused voice growled.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

Bobby did as asked and stared agape as Dean moved from the car faster than anyone in his condition should be able to pulling his gun from his waist band he limped hurriedly up a hill with Sam at his heels and that's when Bobby saw the dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had wanted to yell at the whole fucking town to just let him die to leave him the fuck alone but he had remembered that his and Sam's sons were still out there somewhere and they had to find them. Dean wasn't sure how Maven had taken Lydia dying but he couldn't have been too hurt if he hadn't tried to save her.

Dean was also doing his best to stay strong for Sam, he had lost just as much as he had but somehow unbelievingly they still had each other and they had to depend on that like they always did. He needed Sam close because the pain, the physical as well as the emotional and he didn't give a damn about how chick flick any moments were right now. He had allowed himself to fall in love and had brought a child into this fucked up world and it had cost him everything.

He deserved pain that's why he had refused to stay in the hospital and he knew Sam would follow no matter what. They didn't need to speak they knew each other that well and poor Bobby looked like he was going to flip out any moment.

He couldn't believe the overwhelming urge he had had to throw himself onto Deana's casket. Why would they bury a burned body? The toughest thing though had been everyone believing the babies had died too. Dean and Sam couldn't tell them the truth.

They knew they had to look for their boys but they had to get a line on something first not just go in half-cocked.

Leaving the cemetery Dean just wanted to finally let himself sleep and do so for days. He felt pain everywhere but the worst was in his heart or what was left of it, then he had seen Reaper standing on the hill staring at the moving Impala and Dean had been filled with such rage. Reaper had turned on Deana when she needed him the most and he was going to die.

He set all his pain aside and headed for the dog. Out of habit he had his gun in his waist band as he made his way towards Reaper.

Dean aimed the gun straight at the dog's head ready to pull the trigger but he stopped when a gleam caught his eye. Reaper was wearing the amulet that Maven wanted so desperately.

Reaper stared at Dean but didn't move. Dean finally reached him and stared at him with maniacal eyes.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Dean yelled.

Reaper made no sound but moved closer to Dean.

"How did you get that?" Dean asked and he reached for the amulet. The second he touched it he gasped and fell to his knees feeling the agonizing pain of falling on his injured knee and the rest of his injured body. He heard Sam and Bobby calling to him but he drifted and suddenly he was standing with the man version of Reaper.

"I tried to protect her Dean I knew once she used her powers that it was over I wanted to take the amulet before it all happened but her powers were already awakening. She didn't even realize when before she passed out that she had transported me elsewhere."

"The amulet was on her when she died, how did you get it?" Dean asked.

"This is her amulet, the one she had was her mother's. Deana's is much more powerful. Can you not tell the difference?"

Dean looked closer and noticed that this amulet held a blood red stone while the other one had been not so dark.

"Do you know where our sons are?"

Reaper shook his head. "No but you will soon, take the amulet and you will be able to find them and save them."

"How?" Dean whispered reaching for the amulet eagerly.

"Transference of power."

"I'm not a warlock." Dean said.

"No but with the amulet you have the ability to transfer power from someone."

"You mean take Maven's power."

"That or destroy him with someone else's."

"Anyone?" Dean asked feeling hope for the first time in days.

"Almost." Reaper answered. "Now go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maven paced restlessly, he had not been able to keep track of the Winchester's something was blocking him. He had lost half of his people to Deana and Sadie.

He stared at the sleeping little boys, he would never kill them being that they were half warlock he would raise them as his own and make them as powerful as he could. He could do so much with that amulet and it was still out there because he could feel it.

The slightest movement behind him made him turn and he looked, his eyes widening. "How…?" He raised his hand to protect himself but nothing happened.

Dean and Sam stood in the room that he had hidden and protected looking at their sons, the relief on their face taking away some of the lines of pain.

"How did you find me?" Maven growled.

"You wanted the amulet didn't you?" Dean growled back. "Special delivery straight to your door."

Maven saw the glint on Dean's neck and stepped toward him.

"Not so fast." Dean's voice a menacing mix of anger and murder, he whispered words in Latin and suddenly the boys were gone.

"That's impossible." Maven stepped back. "Only witches and warlocks can use the power of the amulet."

Dean laughed stepping closer to Maven. "The other amulet maybe but this one well it won't be so good for you."

Maven gasped when he saw the amulet. "The amulet of the high priestess." He murmured in shock and then the wondrous knowledge of what he could do with such power.

"Dream while you can because you will never touch this amulet." Dean snickered.

"You have such confidence for a mere human." Maven snickered back.

"Human maybe mere not so much." Dean huffed leaning against the wall close to Sam. "What do you think Sammy?"

Sam laughed sinisterly his voice deep. "Paybacks can fuck your world upside down."

"See Maven Sam and I we've both been to hell and back literally."

"And you came back sniveling broken messes." Maven laughed wickedly, throwing a powerful blast at the Winchesters.

They yawned.

"That tickled." Dean laughed. "I broke in hell I will admit that but when I did I enjoyed it, I enjoyed breaking souls, I picked up a few pointers and I never forgot the power." He closed his eyes as if reliving a beautiful memory. "The power." He repeated.

"I will send you back there if you loved it so much." Maven threatened.

"We're already there, now why don't you join the party." Dean's voice was a snarl.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and then looked at Maven. He gasped and stepped back from them seeing nothing but black filling their eyes.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. THE DARKENING

Thank you for reading the entire story!

THE DARKENING

"You know something Maven, it never ceases to amaze me how every single fucking piece of shit monster that we have ever faced always underestimates us Winchester's, sure we're mere humans but we're still standing and all the bastards are dead and gone." Dean scoffed his eyes pure black as he circled Maven.

Maven moved trying to keep his eyes on both of the Winchester men as best he could.

Dean's voice was sinister and dark as he closed in on Maven. "We were happy; we finally had everything we wanted and your power hungry greed took that away from us." He was nearly growling now inches from Maven. "I just want to take you're fucking black heart and squeeze it until it stops beating." Dean raised his hand over Maven's chest and slowly turned his hand with the most evil of grins filling his face his eyes pitch black he began to squeeze his hand into a fist.

Maven gasped and grabbed his chest his eyes wide with fear. He could feel his heart being crushed. "No don't!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Sam asked now right beside Dean watching with fascination.

"They are alive and I can bring them to you!" Maven breathed as the pressure in his chest relented.

Dean and Sam's eyes returned to their normal color. "They are alive?"

"Yes Deana was powerful enough to transport them somewhere else." Maven stuttered.

Dean closed his eyes wanting to believe this that he could hold Deana again that she would be there for Baby Dean and that Sadie could be back with Sam and Sammy. He had dealt with too many douche bags like this.

"Let me guess." Dean's eyes' blackened again. "You need the amulet to bring them back?"

Maven nodded.

"I was born at night but not last night." Dean roared. "Do you know how messed up it is for you to let us believe that there is hope you don't deserve to live another second!" Dean lifted his hand again. "Ad infernum!"

"No, no you can't do that!" Maven screamed and he seemingly was dragged into the stone floor.

"I just did." Dean hissed.

Sam stared at the floor where Maven had vanished his eyes returned to hazel. "Holy burnt warlock Batman." He whispered.

Dean laughed Sam sounded just like him but then he remembered they needed to get to their boys, it had been a long time since Bobby had been around kiddos.

"What if they really are alive Dean?" Sam murmured.

"If they are we'll find them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam sat in Bobby's kitchen feeding their boys at a loss as what to do next.

Bobby stood in the doorway watching fondly as his boys took care of their own, he was so glad that they hadn't lost everything. "Never thought I'd see this sight."

Dean and Sam both looked up at him.

"Me neither old man how old are you now hundred and ten, twenty?"

"Kiss my ass Dean."

"Can you iron out the wrinkles first?"

Baby Dean and Sam giggled as if they knew what was being said or maybe it was just the funny face that Bobby was making.

Later they put the boys to bed and sat around Bobby's desk doing research. Dean was reading when he sat up and yawned.

"We should get some rest and look at this with fresh eyes in the morning 'sides you know them little energy balls are going to be up early."

They headed to bed each of them with a million thoughts in their head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood over a sleeping Sam and the boys; he had settled Baby Dean close to Sam too. He looked at them for a while and sighed.

"I know you're going to be pissed Sammy but I need to do this alone just in case I don't come back someone has to be here for the boys, you're a good dad Sammy." Dean leaned and kissed his son on the forehead and then his nephew and with a soft smile he did the same to Sam. "Love you." He whispered and walked out the door.

He made his way down the stairs and started out the door.

"So I have to deal with the raging bull." Bobby's voice said from the dark.

"I don't have a choice Bobby someone has to stay with the boys."

"He's going to want to go after you."

"Well he won't be able to without the amulet and you have to convince him that Baby Dean and Sam need him more."

"You better bring your crazy ass back do you hear me boy?" Bobby's voice lost some of its gruffness. "Can I ask you something Dean?"

"Yeah Bobby."

"Why of all the things that you could have transferred power from why did you choose demons?"

Dean laughed sadly and softly. "I didn't have to transfer anything Bobby the amulet just heightened who or rather what I was in hell then I transferred just a bit to Sam since his demon blood addiction I didn't want to take any chances."

Bobby stood speechless because Dean hardly talked about his time in hell and Bobby had no idea that Dean had been that powerful.

Dean stared at him for a bit with his green gaze intense and Bobby sucked in his breath when Dean's eyes darkened.

"It felt good then and now it's just unbelievable it's always been there bubbling just under the surface since I came back." Dean's voice was low and dark. "I've got it Bobby."

A soft rush of words and Bobby stood alone in his kitchen remembering the last time he had heard those words from a Winchester and how everything had quite literally gone to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam opened his eyes as the sun poured into the room, man he had really been tired. He heard the peals of laughter from the boys from downstairs and looking toward Dean's bed he figured that he had taken the boys downstairs to let Sam rest.

He washed up and headed down the stairs to find the boys having breakfast with Bobby. He didn't even have to ask as soon as he saw Bobby's face he knew.

"Son of bitch, when did he leave Bobby?"

"A little after midnight."

"And you couldn't wake me up?" Sam held back the ranting in front of the kids.

"Figured I'd let you be well rested for your meltdown." Bobby growled.

"We have to find him Bobby this is crazy even for Dean."

"Well unless you have another amulet up your ass that isn't happening and what are you planning on letting the boys take care of themselves? That's why he left you behind Sam."

"Yeah because he knows that he might not come back, damn it Bobby."

"Did you know that he didn't transfer any power?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah it was just a test and it worked way better than we thought, not many powerful beings want to give up their powers no matter how much Winchester charm we tried to put into it."

"Will he be able to control it Sam because he was enjoying it a little too much."

Sam stared at the boys. "I don't know Bobby, I really don't know, Dean has lost so much and what he did to Maven even scared me and I had some pretty evil thoughts myself, I keep Dean grounded I know that, he knows that but losing Deana and nearly losing his son well…" Sam ran his fingers through his hair worriedly.

"And John was afraid that you would be the one to go dark side." Bobby groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood looking around. He was standing in a forest with the largest trees that he had ever seen and he had been just about everywhere. He figured that if the amulet was as powerful as it seemed to be this far then it would take him straight to where Deana and Sadie were, he had tried to summon them to Bobby's and that hadn't worked. He had begun to believe that they were really dead after all but he knew death wasn't the end in their crazy ass life. So he asked to be taken to them and all he saw was trees so far.

"Where the hell am I?" He mumbled to himself.

"You're in the realm." A voice said behind him.

Dean turned slowly seeing a woman all in white including her hair with intense green eyes.

"Didn't mean to crash the wedding." Dean mumbled.

"Humor won't save you here." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked stepping back slightly when he realized she was hovering off the ground.

"One of the guardians of the realm and since you're not a warlock you don't belong here."

"I was brought here to find my….. the woman I love."

"She isn't allowed to leave."

"I'm not leaving without her." Dean growled stepping forward.

The woman laughed darkly. "The amulet can't help you here Dean Winchester." She raised her hand and Dean flew back hard into a tree. Completely dazed he stood up shaking his head clear.

"Is that so?" Dean hissed.

The woman raised her hand again and Dean lifted into the air again but this time he stopped short of hitting the tree. Turning to face the woman he smiled as his eyes went black.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving without her."

The air seemed to be vacuumed away and a loud sizzle filled the air.

"You were warned." The woman growled and she threw both hands towards him as if throwing something from her palms.

Dean looked down at himself as he burst into flames.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that a lot of you don't like the boys going dark side but it's not permanent, I think?


	9. THE OTHER REALM

THE OTHER REALM

Dean waited for the pain of the fire to burn through him as he watched the flames spread over him but unbelievably he felt only heat as he was consumed. He stood amazed and laughed feeling childish at his thoughts that now he could be the human torch of comic lore.

"Is this the best you have?" Dean yawned. "I've been to hell so this is pretty much a lighter to me."

The woman glared at him as Dean snapped his fingers and the flames vanished. She smiled wickedly. "Let's see how good you think you are with your weakness." She murmured some words and suddenly Sam stood stunned between them.

"Dean?" Sam turned confused having just seconds before been standing in Bobby's kitchen.

"You leave him out of this!" Dean growled and sent Sam back.

Sam stared at Bobby mouth agape and before he could say a word to Bobby he was staring at Dean at again.

"Dean!" Sam yelled half scared at how his brother looked and when had he gotten so good at magic and he was looking at Bobby again.

"What the fu….?" Sam hissed and there he was with Dean. "Dude I'm getting motion sick here, let me…" and he was back with Bobby and the boys who were giggling madly because they probably thought Sam was playing the most awesome game of peek a boo.

Sam stood staring at Dean again and he could swear that Dean's eyes were the blackest he had ever seen on any demon and he could feel his brother's fury.

"Dean?"

"Still me Sammy." Dean's voice rasped darkly.

Sam stared feeling incredibly useless since like Bobby had said it wasn't Dean that was ever supposed to go dark side.

"Let's go back Dean." Sam said softly.

Dean glared at him his eyes going back to green. "They are here Sam and I'm not leaving without them, take care of the boys until I bring them home."

"You still think that you are so powerful." The woman said coming at Sam but something kept her back from him.

Dean's eyes darkened again. "When it comes to the people I love you'll be amazed what I will do."

"Would you go to hell for Deana?" She asked.

"The very moment that I knew she would be happy." Dean answered immediately.

"Dean don't." Sam pleaded.

"Without her I'm in hell anyway Sammy." Dean whispered.

The woman stared at Dean and lifted her hand as Dean lowered his head.

Sam tried to run to Dean but he was stunned with mouth agape as Dean lifted his head with a wicked smile and the woman gasped as she was grabbed from behind and Sam turned to see another Dean his arms wrapped around the woman. He blinked hard thinking that he must have hit his head with so many jumps from one place to the other. The Dean in front of him grabbed him and they were back in Bobby's kitchen.

Dean mumbled words that Sam recognized as a binding to keep Sam from being transported again.

Sam latched onto Dean's wrist. "Dean you can't be stupid."

"I know what I'm doing." Dean growled he looked at his son who smiled happily at the sight of his dad reaching for him. Dean caressed his face and kissed him. "I'm getting mommy squeaker." He said softly he looked back at Sam and vanished even with Sam holding him for dear life.

Dean was back facing the women in white as she struggled with the second Dean she broke free and screamed raising her hand to deal the blow Dean knew really was going to hurt. He prepared himself.

"Reina enough!" A male voice boomed.

"Reina wasn't that Deana's mom's name?" Dean muttered to himself.

She stood still staring at Dean.

"You have proven quite enough that he cares for Deana." The man came into view.

"Well he is stubborn I will give him that." Reina smirked.

"I'm the stubborn one here?" Dean scoffed. "Lady you just tried to charbroil me."

"Just a test to see how far you would go for my daughter."

"With all due respect I'm not the one who left her to fend for herself not knowing the truth about her life."

Reina glared at him. "We thought we were protecting her."

"Think again." Dean growled. "Where is she?"

"Dean."

Dean spun around and Deana was there in his arms and had he really been holding his breath all these days without her?

"Deana I knew I could get you back I knew I could." He breathed her in holding her tight.

"Dean how did you get the amulet to work when you are not a warlock?"

"Reaper said that it would work if I transferred power."

"But you didn't transfer power." Reina pointed out.

"No I had it hidden from my time in hell; I was almost a full-fledged demon before Castiel pulled me out."

"So the amulet…?"

"Just awakened what was already there."

Deana looked up at him stunned. "How have you kept it in control?"

"Sam." Was Dean's simple answer.

"Did he know?"

"He does now." Dean sighed.

"Now that you know how powerful you can be Dean can you let go." The man asked.

"You are Deana's father?"

"Yes I am."

"I know what evil does to people I've seen it my whole life it killed my mom and my dad and countless others I refuse to be that. I only wanted Deana back and safe I am done once we are home."

Reina smiled. "You are honest Dean."

"What that I love your daughter enough to follow her here and bring her home to our son?" Dean eyed her.

"I think he passed every test dear."

"Yes he did, sorry I got so harsh." Reina grinned.

"Sorry I called you a bitch." Dean mumbled.

"When did you do that?"

"Um never mind."

Deana laughed. "I'm so happy to see you mom, dad but I want to go home to my baby boy please."

"Of course dear." Reina smiled as she hugged her daughter.

Deana hugged her dad. "I won't be able to see you again will I?"

"Not until you come here for real."

"I miss you so much." Deana sobbed.

"We miss you too darling but you must go the other guardians will not be pleased to find out we let you go."

"Don't forget me." Sadie ran up to them.

"Deana you are the most powerful witch there is but I warn you there is one much stronger than you that must be trained properly."

"Our son?"

Reina nodded.

"How is that possible when Dean isn't a warlock?"

"The demon power in his blood made it so."

"We'll keep him safe and train him for the best only." Dean said boldly even though his heart thudded loudly in his chest in fear for his son.

"You must, if Baby Dean strays the world will suffer dearly."

A loud roar came from the woods and the trees shook.

"Go now!"

In a blink of an eye they stood In Bobby's kitchen and Sadie jumped into Sam's arms. The boys giggled with happiness and Bobby had to go take a long drink of whisky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Deana stood facing the lake by the cabin that they had bought together with Sam and Sadie to start their lives over. Dean had his arms wrapped around Deana and hardly let her go in the days that she had been back.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Dean murmured in her ear.

"I'm here Dean in the flesh."

"I know but I'm so scared I'm going to wake up and you'll still be gone."

"Then you go find me again." She smiled.

"I would in a heartbeat, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They stared at the water thinking about their lives.

"What do you think happened to Reaper?" Deana asked.

"I think he felt so bad that he let you down that skulked away somewhere to live alone."

"I miss him."

"I do to and maybe we can find him and bring him home too but right now I think we should head to bed and think about making Baby Dean a little brother or sister." Dean grinned and wagged his eyebrows.

"Only if you get pregnant." Deana joked.

"I would do that for you." He said seriously.

"You would wouldn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "The least I could do for leaving you alone and pregnant with Baby Dean."

"You would whine too much and the way you eat now holy I wouldn't be able to stand to see what you would stuff in your face while pregnant."

"I'd be adorable." Dean batted his eye lashes.

"Let's go to bed."

"You trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" Deana laughed.

"A little to the right and hell yeah." Dean chuckled and then jumped as Deana moved her hand a little to the right. "Well hello there baby girl." His voice suddenly low and husky.

They made their way to their room undressing slowly kissing each other everywhere. Dean laced his fingers with hers as he entered her moaning in pleasure and making sure that it was going to be anything but a quickie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baby Dean and Sam giggled to themselves as they lay awake in their room and Baby Dean streamed balls of colorful light on the walls with his tiny fingers.

The door opened quietly and Baby Dean smiled up at the figure that smiled down at him.

"Dada." Baby Dean gurgled reaching up.

"Yeah squeaker it's me." Dean caressed the little one's face as an evil grin spread across his face and his eyes blazed yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know most of you were just waiting to point out that I had completely forgotten to mention what happened to Dean's double well there you go and I know the rest of you are screaming. "Who the hell ends a whole story like that?"

That would be me so sequel no sequel?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
